Behind a smile
by fallenwings13
Summary: A first year female transferred to St. Rudolph, and she was absolutely... Innocent. What if she's the same type with the prodigy in Seishun Gakuen, Fuji Syuusuke? No one dare to think about it.


In St. Rudolph,

Half a year ago…

In first year's class…

"Class! This is Asakura Nana. She just transferred to St Rudolph, please get along with her!"

The girl was introduced in front of the class by the teacher.

She has the charming appearance, good voice and adorable face.

Above all, she had the best smile.

"Yoroshiku."

--Behind a smile--

"Asakura!" A voice yelled to a girl from a distance sounded.

The black long silky hair looked behind her as she had puzzled look on her face, "What is it Yuuta-senpai?"

"You forgot your book." He gave a book to the girl, "One of the girls from your class."

She smiled a little toward the boy, "… Thanks." She gave a smile toward him, "By the way, why are you always being crowd by girls?" Nana looked around him and found lots of eyes staring the boy, "Even boys."

Fuji Yuuta gave a frown, "…That's because my brother was a prodigy." He looked away.

Nana once again with her puzzled look, "… Never heard of it," Nana said as she pointed her chin shown she was confused in the conversation, "Anyway, don't get depressed when boys hitting on you." She grinned lightly and walked away.

"Asakura! I'm not into that!" He yelled as a blush crept on his face. He looked the retreating figure and let out a sigh, "How come she doesn't know it?"

Asakura Nana, a girl who famous along her 'innocent' appearance, even her knowledge become plain white. She never gossip like other girls, never had something to be proud of, she only becoming herself. With her innocent words and straight tone, but sometimes her innocence can be little sarcasm.

After the school ended, Nana walked around the St Rudolph, as well as she decided to waste her time at school.

"Blah, sports all over the place…" She looked at soccer, basket ball and the last one was tennis.

Again she heard somebody called her, "Asakura-chan dane!"

"Oh, aren't you…" Nana looked searched a name in her brain, "Ah! Yanagizawa-senpai…"

"Yeah! I thought you'll be forgetting about me again -dane…" He murmured as a group of people was behind him.

"Oy, Asakura, what are you doing?" A voice reached the girl's mind.

Nana smiled, "… Hello there Bakazawa-senpai," She looked the boy beside, "And Kaneda-senpai…"

"Akazawa!" He corrected. Kaneda smiled.

"Asakura Nana-san huh?" An annoying tone sounded, "What are you doing here? Want to see our practice?" He twirled his black hair.

"… What practice?" Nana asked with the same puzzled look, "Don't say…" Nana began to pale, "You do something… Bad?"

"NO!" The whole group in front of the girl exclaimed in unison.

"Oh," She let out a relieved, "I thought I might get arrest…" Nana quickly changed back to smile, "By the way… Why all of you always gathered together?" Nana asked.

The other let out a sigh together helplessly, "Asakura, must I remind you for the nth time, we are the regulars." Mizuki Hajime explained to the girl who seemed don't know who she talked with.

A vibe on Nana's head, "Oh! Yeah I remember! Volley team right?!" Nana asked as she grinned.

"TENNIS!"

"Oh, sorry… Yep, tennis, tennis…" Nana muttered and poked her head lightly, "So, what about the tennis? You played? Cool!" Nana praised as she clapped her hand while gave a cheerful smile.

"Asakura-san, what world are you living now?" Kizarazu Atsushi walked closer at the girl and patted the girl's head that was much shorter from him.

"Don't kid me…" Nana pouted as she stepped back a little, She needed to look up because of her 154 cm height, "Anyway, leave that aside," Nana gestured her hand shown the conversation put aside, "I'm just walking around here, so I'll be around here…" She walked passed the group of boys, "See you around!" She waved as she walked away.

"Wait."

Nana turned slightly her head, "Hm?"

"Let me walk you home after you finish going around the school." Fuji Yuuta said as he let out a sigh to his neighbor.

Nana turned her body slightly, "It's the opposite, I should walk you home when boys are about to try hitting on you in the middle." Nana chuckled, "Meet me at the gate!" She went away.

After the girl weren't around, Mizuki grinned widely toward his kohai, "How kind of you Yuuta-kun." He teased.

Yuuta let out another sigh, "Her sister might kill me if she got lost over and over again," He muttered, "Besides, she lived a few block from my house and tomorrow is weekends."

The other sounded hardly believed that Yuuta became tamed by a girl, innocent girl. So they decided to leave first. Yuuta bid them as he decided to wait Nana in front of the gate.

After 15 minutes, the girl rushed up to the front gate, "Thanks for waiting," Nana smiled weakly, "Someone gave me chocolate, cookies, letters when I said that Yuuta-senpai was waiting for me." Nana muttered and looked to Yuuta when they both were on the way, "Why are you so… known?"

He had displeasure face, "I have a famous brother after all…" he murmured.

Nana wasn't hearing him at all, but she knew if she continued the question, the boy will be mad, "By the way, if you don't want the cookies, I'm gladly take it" Nana said as she grinned while hoping it would happened.

Yuuta was startled by the words, the straight and innocent words coming from the girl beside him; he let out a relieved sigh. "Sure, I'm not into sweet things anyway…" He smiled a little.

"Thanks!" Nana smiled again as she was about to head home in the four junction complex, "Let me walk you home first!" Nana popped some idea on her head.

Yuuta let out a sigh, "Okay, okay…"

Nana smiled, "By the way… your house is?"

Yuuta dropped his sane on his mind. She's truly innocent despite her smart and charming appearance. He swore softly and let the way while the girl looked around. In the middle of the way, a person was walking in opposite direction.

"Yuuta," He called the boy in a distance. Yuuta stopped.

"Aniki." He muttered while staring the boy in front of him. He had displeasure look and Nana had puzzled look.

Nana noticed an awkward atmosphere between the two boys. She straightly grinned, "Fufufu… You're really… A _gay_ right?" Nana poked Yuuta's shoulder, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody about this…" Nana assured.

"He's my brother!" Yuuta immediately corrected the statement.

Nana looked to the boy she doesn't recognize yet, "Oh, Yuuta-senpai's brother? The one who play ice-skating?" Nana asked.

"TENNIS!" Yuuta beamed.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Now, you should get home or your sister hunts me down." Yuuta muttered as he pushed Nana to get going.

Nana smiled, "Nice to meet you Yuuta-senpai's brother." Nana waved and ran away.

Yuuta focused on the girl's heading as the girl was stopped in the four junctions as she was looking left and right. Man she's really senseless-direction, he cursed softly as he ran to the girl and led the girl closed to her house, "Now, that is your house and don't get lost." He said as he back to his house.

For the fifth time, Yuuta let out a sigh, "Tadaima.." He walked in to the house.

The wavy brown hair boy was surprised that his little brother became a little different than before, so he decided to ask, "Who is she Yuuta?"

"A kohai that lives a few blocks away." He said, "So I could drop her while I went home." He muttered as he walked to his room upstairs.

"That's interesting…" The brother smiled.

"Nee-chan, tadaima" Nana sang a song on her words, but there was no reply. So she decided to see and found a note in the table.

[I'll be back tomorrow morning; dinner is up to you… BUT don't speak with strangers! Nee-chan.

"Gee!" Nana walked upstairs and clean herself. After she put some jeans and black t-shirt, she walked off from home at 7 at night, to find something to eat like her sister told her. The long black hair girl walked around the complex and it seemed that she became lost like usual. So she had no choice but to count on her mobile phone.

"Hello, Yuuta-senpai…" Nana greeted him on the phone.

"What is it?"

"Do you have something to do after this?"

"… No."

"Good." Nana turned off the mobile phone before Yuuta finished replying and she likely used her instinct to come over to her upper-class boy. But it doesn't work successfully. She found herself in more complicated complex and it was already 7.20.

"Man… I'm starving already and the worst that I'm lost…" Nana let out a sigh and she tried to walk more and she bumped to a person's shoulder.

"Sorry!!" Nana bowed and walked quickly when a hand grabbed her upper arm. Nana was startled and she froze.

"Good evening, Yuuta's friend." He said and made Nana immediately looked up.

"Oh gosh, you scared me Yuuta-senpai's brother," Nana let out a relieved; "I thought I might get kidnapped by a stranger." Nana muttered softly and gave a smile, "What are you doing around here?" She blinked.

He chuckled a little, "I'm buying some ingredients for tonight," He said, "And you?"

Nana fiddled her fingers and looked down, "…Well in short, I'm lost."

He smiled, "Why don't you have dinner with us?" He asked, "With your permission of course?"

Nana began to smile bright, "That would be nice!" She walked side by side with the brown wavy hair and she decided to have a light conversation.

"What do you plan for the dinner, Yuuta-senpai's brother?" Nana asked as she pointed the plastic bag.

"I'm planning to have pie," He replied, "Don't call me Yuuta-senpai's brother all the time; I'm Fuji Syuusuke, third year in Seigaku." He smiled.

"If you call me Asakura Nana, then I will." Nana winked.

Light conversation along the way was pretty fine and finally they both reached at Fuji's resident. Nana followed the prodigy inside as she put off her sandal behind.

"Tadaima," Fuji said.

"Aniki, took you so long—" Yuuta approached the door in casual clothes. He found a girl behind his brother, "—Asakura?!"

"Ojamashimasu" She greeted, "Sorry to bother you at night Yuuta-senpai." She smiled.

After a few minutes talking about the situation, the three people decided to eat after the prodigy had to make food because his sister wasn't home yet. It went pretty smooth and the three had enough dinner so, they relaxing in the living room.

"So, Asakura nee-san wasn't home?" Yuuta asked as he leaned on the couch, "Why you didn't tell me that you're going to my house?" He asked with a little stern tone.

Nana smiled weakly, "I'm a person who doesn't want to disturb others at night," Nana chuckled, "Besides I think I can manage that."

Yuuta let out a heavy sigh after he knew that Nana was so easy-going and carefree girl. Nana in the other side, she was really happy to meet the two Fuji kyodai, and she never expected to see such a boy brothers. They both are really adorable when they sat together and above all she could see through Yuuta's feeling toward his brother clearly.

"By the way, I'm a little curious…" Nana said as she looked down a bit, "Why Fuji-kun is famous?" Nana asked in innocent.

Fuji chuckled as Yuuta gave another helpless sigh.

"Aniki is a prodigy." Yuuta explained with a little displeasure on his face and he quickly looked away.

Nana was surprised, "Oh, that's cool! In skating right??" Nana gave a thrilling smile.

"TENNIS!" Yuuta yelled.

He then chuckled a little. What an unexpected girl she is… He thought.

Fuji was surprised to see his little brother had natural color on his face. He smiled and then he fixed to the girl's black pearl's eyes.

"Asakura-san, did you play?" The prodigy asked.

Nana was silent for a moment with puzzled face, "Me?" Nana chuckled a little, "I rather like to watch than playing." She gave wry smile.

"Why don't you visit us tomorrow for practice?" Yuuta suggested after knowing Nana liked to watch people playing.

Nana pointed her chin lightly, "Let's see…" Nana smiled happily, "I'll try my best not to get lost tomorrow!" Nana said in spirit as she realized the time. It was already late for a good girl.

"I think I need to go home," Nana excused herself as she stood up, "I have a great dinner with you two." She smiled and walked toward the door with Yuuta who had a small courtesy to his kohai.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"I already told you before…"Nana put her both hand on her waist, "I can manage to go home." She smiled and put on her sandal, "Thanks for asking." She waved.

After the girl had gone away, Fuji walked to Yuuta's room after the dinner over.

"Yuuta, may I ask?" He smiled.

Yuuta had known his brother since small. So he knew his brother's smile. There something suspicious behind the smile, every smile.

"How close are you with Asakura-san?" He still had the same smile.

Yuuta frowned, "School mate? Any reason?" He asked back.

"Just interested." Fuji replied with a chuckled.

"Aniki, don't play with her, she's not a person you should mess with." Yuuta muttered.

He smiled again to his little brother, "I found her refreshing, unlike the normal girl." He said as he opened the door.

"Wait!"

Fuji glanced to his little brother before gone.

"Let's have a match."

"Nee-chan!" Nana beamed as she found her sister was in the kitchen in the morning, toasting breads.

The short black-haired woman turned around and she began to smile, "Nana!" She hugged Nana tightly, "Have you eaten dinner last night?? Have you lost??? Did Yuuta-kun walk you home safely?? Did he do something bad??? Are you lonely here??" She asked a hundred questions in a breath.

Nana looked her sister, "Don't worry! I be a good girl when you gone last night," Nana said as she took a toast bread, "O yeah, Nee-chan, I'm going in a few." Nana muttered as she had gray t-shirt with simple black short above knee. She waved her had toward her sister with her smile, "Itekimasu!"

"Don't talk with stranger!" The woman warned as she let a light sigh after seeing her little sister had become grown up.

Nana walked while humming as she was really happy to know that she wouldn't be bored at all. Suddenly Yuuta's brother face came up to her mind. She slowed her pace and wondered. Why am I thinking of? She had her trade mark puzzled face as she walked. Then she realized she was lost.

"O-oh."

In the same time, Yuuta was already in the court practicing with the other regulars when Fuji showed up in the court.

Yuuta looked at his brother sharply, "Let's play a game."

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes slowly, "Saa…"

In the mean time, Nana was still wondering around the complex but after a few minutes, she finally get out from the complex and she got going to the street court where she could see people playing tennis. I hope that I can see Yuuta-senpai's brother again…

Wait.

Wh-what did I just think about? Nana stopped for a moment and think more a while. A blush crept her face and quickly she shook her head to erase her mind, but it was really not possible, besides she just met him. Nana walked normally as she found herself a big stairs and she climbed it.

In 15 minutes, the prodigy able to defeat his little brother.

"Aniki, you better to be ready." Yuuta said as they both shaking hands on the net.

Mizuki and the others were surprised to see Yuuta became friendly to his brother. Mizuki smirked, "Fuji Syuusuke, he is truly my rival." He chuckled evilly.

The other sweat dropped, "Don't even think about it."

"But why did Yuuta-kun asking for a match with Fuji -dane??" Yanagizawa asked to his friends.

Mizuki was about to explain and he knew what was going on when Nana was arriving at the court.

"Man! This was really tiring…" Nana muttered as she looked to the court and found Yuuta and his brother had finished playing.

Nana walked toward the group she always seen in the St. Rudolph tennis team. "Hello minna-san…" Nana grinned, "As always, did you guys doing some kind of crime?" Nana asked as she thought that they always together and escaping together.

"No!" They said in unison.

"Asakura, why are you here?" Mizuki asked as he twirled his hair.

"Yuuta-senpai asked me to come to see the practice, but I got lost in the way," Nana muttered as she looked the two people on the court shaking hand and whispering each other. "What happened?"

"The exciting match had over for a while." Akazawa said as he fixed his eyes toward the court.

"Bakazawa-senpai." Nana said as she smiling.

"Akazawa!" He corrected.

His pair smirked.

Atsushi noticed the two famiNanar face came toward the bench where the regular having a break. He slightly smiled when he looked the prodigy's face. He had known that there was something to do with the girl who came to visit.

Nana turned around after sensed a presence, "Ah, Yuuta-senpai and Fuji-kun." Nana greeted as she got a puzzled look, "You didn't tell me that you have a match! I want to see it!!" Nana whined a little.

"Asakura, why don't you buy us a drink?" Yuuta asked.

Nana looked puzzled but she nodded. Then she offered an empty hand to Yuuta. She smiled.

"Okay, okay…" Yuuta mumbled as he put some coins on the girl's hand.

"Asakura-san let me help you carry some drinks." The prodigy smiled while he was standing beside the girl with black hair.

"…Sure, but aren't you tired after match?" Nana asked as she was about to go.

"I can cool down in the same time." He smiled.

Nana looked at him with confused written on her face. Well that doesn't sound so bad. "Okay." Nana walked side by side with the prodigy.

"Yuuta, what's with him?" Atsushi muttered as he walked toward Yuuta who stood there and watched the two people walking to the stairs and searched for drinks.

"Let's say that Aniki was on move." Yuuta explained as he was smirking.

"WHAT?!"

Atsushi smiled as he already knew what was going on, "It would be pretty interesting to see two fuji's in a couple."

The others sweat dropped, "It would means that the world reached to end."

Clang! Clang!

"That's the last can!" Nana said as she put the can in a plastic bag. She turned around to see if Fuji was there standing beside, "Thank you for helping." Nana smiled again.

Suddenly Fuji walked toward Nana and pinned her to the wall beside the can machine.

"Eh?" Nana with her puzzled look slowly cornered and she looked up and found Fuji's face almost touched her.

Nana raised her eyebrows a bit, "Are you… trying to test something?" Nana asked as she smiled.

He let out a low chuckled and smiled, "Yes, but it depends on your reaction." He said.

Nana chuckled, "You're really interesting, to think I could start to fell on yo—"Nana stopped talking and covered her lips unconsciously.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Nana looked away and a faint blush shown on her face.

He adjusted the girl's face with his hand, "Then let me," He said as he lowered his face and equal with the girl.

He whispered, "I love you."

Nana froze there as she slowly looked to the deep-blue eyes that gaze on her. She smirked, "Fuji Syuusuke, are you sure with your words?" Nana looked sharply toward the wavy brown hair boy.

He lifted the girl's chin and reply, "Must I repeat my words?"

Nana smiled, "No, once is enough, I bet I would dig a hole and hide there in embarrassment if you said twice," Nana put her both arm around his neck, "Can I say it too?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"I love you."

Fuji closed his eyes as he pulled Nana closer. It was when their lips met.

"Now I know when they say 'love in the first sight'" Fuji murmured softly between their lips.

"It's the third." Nana corrected and pinched his nose playfully.

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

There are lots of meaning behind a smile.

-Owari-

1/6/07

JUNE! JUNE! I had too many imaginations lately… --;


End file.
